Beyond The Veil
by WookieCookie
Summary: Charley wasn't a plaything or someone the vampire would watch and study from afar just to waste his precious time. Charley Brewster was Jerry Dandrige's eternal obsession. His beautiful possession. Slash Unbetaed Non-con


**Warnings: OOC (?), Grammar Mistakes ( a lot), implied!non-con, and many, many more.**

**Based from 2011 movie**

**X_X**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Las Vegas was Las Vegas. It was a city full of lights and the city that never slept. He lived in the small suburban town (crowded place meant his secret could get exposed easily. So he wouldn't take the risk) not far from the city. It was a quiet and almost boring place but at least his neighbors made things a little bit interesting and different.

The first time he met the young boy, it wasn't anything special or interesting. Jerry thought Charley was just like other humans. Easy to seduce - easy to trick - easy to claim - and easy to feed on. Yeah, it was his first assumption of Charley. He did notice the boy's slender girlfriend though. She was beautiful and ripe and the desire to taste her was overwhelming him while he continued to observe her. There was something about this girl that-

The slow and calm breeze suddenly blew around them, caressing his dead skin in a gentle manner - and that was when his eyes snapped back to Charley when the boy's scent hit his nostrils. The scent was very sweet and radiant with a little touch of shyness hidden in it. And Jerry found himself licking his lips unconsciously, sensually as it went unnoticed by the humans.

Charley Brewster smelt intoxicating.

**II**

It had been weeks and he realized his curiosity had grown into obsession.

Jerry would watch his new fascination from afar. He would study Charley's innocent look while counting the cute freckles on his face. He'd wonder what kind of sound the human going to make when he sank his fangs on his smooth, thin neck.

Jerry noticed how the layers of blush could reach Charley's ears with ease when his mother pointed out embarrassing things to him. His vampire hearing caught strings of words from Charley, 'Need to see, Amy'. He usually didn't care what Charley wanted to do - but the possessiveness crept though him. It urged him to go out there and shredded that girl to many pieces of fresh meat.

_Not now_ - he composed himself. He needed to break Charley slowly and torturously. Besides, he was a sadist son of a bitch. He enjoyed inflicting pain to his newfound obsession. Maybe he should make Amy a vampire. Perhaps that could break Charley's heart. Still, he needed to wait for a while. Patience.

In the end, he would claim Charley Brewster one way or another.

**III**

He could say he liked how everything went so far. He had Charley's girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend) and turned her into one of them - he had Peter Vincent trapped between the horde of bloodsuckers - Charley's plan to burn him didn't go very smoothly - and most of all, he had the object of his obsession beneath him.

Jerry let a gritty smirk on his lips, his fangs elongated. Charley thrashed and struggled to push the creature above, but to no avail, the other wouldn't budge. He was getting desperate to get away when he saw Jerry inched closer to the crook of his neck. "No!" he heard Peter scream. But he didn't move from the circle of daylight to help Charley. Jerry ignored the older human, gripping Charley's wrists above his head. He bent down and licked the junction between Charley's shoulders, feeling the youth rigid under him.

"Please..." Charley whimpered and Jerry lifted his face to stare at him in the eyes. "Just please...let us go..."

"Sorry, guy. No can do." he just had Charley at his mercy. There was no way he'd let him go.

**IV**

Could vampire learn to care and love? _No_, Jerry thought. Such thing would never happen no matter what. Vampires were merciless, cruel, swift and were killing machines. However, he still had a second thought as he watched Charley bound to his bed, naked and spread like a little whore.

He hadn't claimed him yet.

He was merely observing him.

Charley trembled, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, his mouth mumbled incoherent words. He tried to close his legs but the shackles around his ankles prevented him from doing so. The sight was exquisite to Jerry. The tent forming in his jeans was getting painful and evident. Hastily, he unzipped his lower garment and pulled his erection, giving it a few firm strokes. His feral eyes never left Charley's lewd figure while he kept pumping his arousal. Now with more speed and need, moaning and groaning the human's name.

He knew he didn't hear it wrong when Charley gasped and whimpered scrumptiously - the youth was secretly enjoying the erotic view.

**V**

"Lovely." Jerry huskily murmured. The temperature in the room was damped and soaked by the heavy breathing of a certain human. The bloodsuckers stood in circle with two lying figures in the middle of them, watching sharply as their master continued to mark the petite form under him.

The vampires pondered what made Charley Brewster so special in their master's eyes. They could only smell lust, desire and possessiveness from Jerry as he continued to fuck the human. Their master wanted them to watch while he claimed the boy, wanted them to see that Charley was off limit and only he could touch and hurt the boy intimately.

Therefore, the bloodsuckers observed. Amy observed. Peter, the newly turned vampire, observed in awe. Charley on the other hand felt humiliated. He was exposed, he was raped by a fucking vampire and said vampire dared to exhibit his raping session in front of his pets. Jerry didn't stop when they both came for the fourth times. He took a deep breathe (although he had no need for one) and shifted his hips, thrusting his thick organ into the boy's bloodied and abused hole again.

Charley moaned, wriggling his bind. "N-no!" he gasped when Jerry hastened his movement. "Too...m-much..." Charley sobbed. It was the truth. He felt full - wet - and dirty. Jerry had marked every inch of his body. The vampire had seen everything and it hurt. He was being ripped apart.

**VI**

He should have known better that the latter would never let him free anymore. Not when Jerry leaned to his face and whispered _"I have claimed you." _He'd change him into one of them. One of the monsters. It dawned to Charley that there was no more hope for them. For him. "Mine." Jerry groaned, impaling himself deeper into the loose cavern. He brushed strands of hair from Charley's forehead and gave it a chaste kiss. Charley could only cry.

"Mine now, mine forever." Jerry promised.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
